Immoral
by hwtrKitska
Summary: Oshitari is known to have a liking for nice legs. A certain young second year fits his bill. OshitarixHiyoshi


**Title:** Immoral.

**Author:** Kitska.

**Pairing(s):** Oshitari x Hiyoshi.

**Rating:** PG (K).

**Warnings:** Leg molestation.

**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

**Note:** Inspired by a Kakushiazi piece, 'インモラル'. yaplog.jp/kakushiazi/archive/1033

--

"Oshitari-san, I don't think that this is appropriate."

The third year merely smiled, leading the younger boy down the hallway by the hand.

"I mean, I know we're both boys and there's nothing wrong with two boys going somewhere alone but it's still inappropriate."

Oshitari's smile grew wider as he spotted an empty classroom and pulled Hiyoshi in, locking the door behind them.

"Oshitari-san?"

"Mmhm. Sit down." Oshitari's grin was starting to annoy Hiyoshi, and the second year frowned, crossing his arms. When he tried to speak, the older boy merely raised an eyebrow and gently pushed the other onto a desk. "Just sit down and take off your shoes."

"You're weird, senpai," Hiyoshi muttered, slipping off his sneakers and socks and sitting quietly on the desk. "And I still think this is very inappropriate."

"Nonsense," the bespectacled male said, kneeling in front of Hiyoshi and taking one of his feet in his hands. "I only want to make an observation."

Hiyoshi blinked when his foot was caressed almost lovingly, each toe tapped lightly by fingers. "Senpai, you know my feet smell," he said, wriggling his toes when fingers gently tickled his sole. "We had practice in the morning, and Atobe-buchou was seriously pushing us to the limit."

"I think they smell like you, musky and sweet," Oshitari mumbled, running his fingers along the length of the brunet's foot. He smirked when he felt his junior shiver under his touches, and proceeded to roll up the pants leg. "Mm, smooth."

The younger male blushed, even more so when Oshitari nuzzled the leg with his nose. "Oshitari-san... what **are** you doing?" he breathed out, leaning forward a little to watch his senior.

Oshitari had a whimsical look on his face, which both scared and intrigued Hiyoshi. "You have heard of my... _fetish_ for nice legs, right?" At the boy's nod, the smile on Oshitari's face grew wider. "It just so happens someone ofthandedly mentioned that a certain little mushroom had very luscious legs, and I had to find out for myself."

"That's ridiculous," the brunet replied, biting on his lip when the blue-haired male began licking his leg, starting from the heel and going up. "Senpai, my legs are as normal as any other boy's legs are and they are not-"

His protest was cut short when Oshitari leant up to kiss him. "I love your legs," he whispered, going back down to admire Hiyoshi's legs. "They're more perfect than any other pair I've ever seen, and that includes the girls."

That inflated Hiyoshi's ego a little. "Even better than buchou's?"

A deep laugh erupted from the senior's throat, and he kissed the leg again before answering. "Well, Atobe does have the cutest little toes, but overall his legs are a little too skinny for my liking."

Hiyoshi smirked, mentally congratulating himself for the gekokujou. As Oshitari continued to worship his legs, licking and caressing them, the brunet couldn't help but comment.

"You look like a dog, kissing my legs like that."

Oshitari shot him an amused look, which made Hiyoshi shake his head and bite his lip again. "...but it's a good view from here. Kinda nice."

"You are a strange kid, Wakashi," The older boy smiled, kissing him again. "A strange kid with perfect legs. I might have to date you for them."

"Senpai's weird," Hiyoshi snorted, pushing him away and unrolling his pants leg. Putting on his shoes, he got off the desk and straightened his tie. "I'm just lucky I'm wearing pants. Or else I'll get a leg-sniffing boyfriend following me everywhere."

An idea popped in Oshitari's head, and a big grin spread across his face. "Oh I don't know... I could persuade a few second year ladies to swap bottoms with you, just for a day..."

"Oshitari-san!"

The grin somehow became evil, and Hiyoshi couldn't help but shudder. "And I know some of the girl's tennis club members are willing to trade some of their skirts in exchange for Atobe's boxers..."

"You pervert!"

"Mmhm. See you in skirts then, Waka-chan."


End file.
